The Grove
by Ember1313
Summary: My offering for Halloween 2010.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

I'd like to say I didn't know where this idea came form but that would be a lie. A while ago I watched the werewolf movie with Anthony Hopkins. The movie was a bit disappointing but parts of it spoke to me. From those parts this fic was born.

Yes it's technicality a period piece but the period doesn't matter much. Not to me. I wanted to spend time on the story and not research especially since this is a short fic. Let's just agree it was before cars and electricity. Okay?

~Kelly~

* * *

_**The Grove**_

**Chapter One**

Welcome Home. Nikolas thought with a quite sigh as Wyndemere came into view. It had been four long years since he had stepped foot on his childhood home. In that time he had learned many things. None more important than how to live with regrets.

He knew that going to university was the right thing. Nikolas even managed to enjoy most of his time there. That is until winter. From November to March he could do nothing but think of home- and her.

As the carriage stopped Nikolas shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about her especially not given his present company. Courtney had virtually invited herself along on the trip along with her brother and this business partner. The blonde had been dying to see Wyndemere ever since Nikolas first described it. Although at the moment he couldn't help but wish he was alone. This, bring Courtney to Wyndemere, would forever put her out of reach which was exactly what Nikolas wanted. Then why did the knowledge made him even more miserable?

"Master Nikolas it is good to have you home."

"Thank you Alfred. Is the house running on schedule?" he asked hoping the aging servant would get his meaning.

"It is. In fact your uncle is playing chess as we speak." the servant replied almost instantly. It was well known there were only two people Stefan played chess with and clearly he wasn't playing chess with Nikolas.

"Excellent. I'll see him after getting settled."

"And your guests sir?" the elderly man asked glancing at his young master's three companions.

"The east rooms I think." he replied after a moment. The east room were the furthest from the family's private quarters. A fact Nikolas knew his uncle would appreciate.

"Very good sir."

"Your move." Stefan prompted his opponent gently. Elizabeth had been playing chess with him for years. Most days there were equally matched today however the brunette was distracted.

"I know. I was just thinking."

"Would you like some advice?"

"On how to lose?" she asked arching one eyebrow. "I think I have that under control sir."

"We've had this discussion Elizabeth. It's Stefan."

"That wouldn't be proper."

"Propriety never bothered you before."

"Maybe it should have." she replied quietly lowering her head. She tried hard not to think of Nikolas over the last few years. Most of the time she succeeded but here at Wyndemere she could do nothing else.

"That isn't why he left."

"Your turn."

"Stubborn girl." the older man mumbled carefully choosing a chess piece. It had been the same conversation or rather lack their off since Nikolas left four years ago. Perhaps when he returned this spring things would finally settle down. 'Or not.' he thought sadly looking at his opposition. During Nikolas's time away Elizabeth had grown into a beautiful young woman. Even dressed, as she was today, in boy's clothing. Stefan knew that soon her desire to have a family would win out.

After several more moves the tension between them became almost unbearable. The only good thing about the silence was Elizabeth's playing dramatically improved. Stefan was just about to call it a draw for the day when the study door opened.

"It is comforting to know nothing has changed in my absence." Nikolas said from the open doorway. He stepped further in the room taking care not to even look in Elizabeth's direction. He didn't want to know what changes if any had taken place with the younger woman.

"Nikolas, you're home early. This is quite a surprise."

"I didn't wish to wait until spring. Besides I promised Courtney I'd show her Wyndemere."

"Courtney?"

"Yes I brought her and two others along as my guests."

"Excellent. Did Alfred already see to their rooms?"

"Yes he did. You have a wonderful home Mr. Cassadine."

"Thank you but it's part of Nikolas's inheritance. I'm just looking out for his interests until he's ready to settle down."

"How interesting."

"Excuse me. I need..." Elizabeth started but never finished before leaving the room.

"Who was that?" Courtney wondered already looking down on the young woman. She couldn't believe Nikolas's uncle entertained the help that way.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Woo hoo! Another chapter down. This one gives some background on Elizabeth. Remember just go with it.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The group watched as Elizabeth practically ran from the room. Stefan could see their guests were going to be nothing but trouble. "Perhaps now would be a good time to explain the rules?"

"Of course Uncle."

"What kind of rules?"

"Wyndemere, though as you said quite beautiful, can be a dangerous place. The rules are to keep you from harm."

"Don't worry there's only three." Nikolas said attempting to smooth things over. The last thing he wanted was either Jason or Sonny to get curious. "First stay out of the kitchen. Mrs. Lansbury will most likely chase you out with a knife. Second there is a grove of trees just beyond the fence line stay out."

"Any particular reason why?" Jason asked when it became clear Nikolas was not going to explain further. The man had been acting even stranger since their trip began.

"It isn't safe. There are- things in the woods. Its wiser follow the rules. Lastly..." Nikolas paused and took a deep breath. He had never had to explain their winter guests to anyone. The town's people who were ignorant at best mainly stayed away from Wyndemere.

After a moment of watching his nephew struggle Stefan said, "Perhaps it would be best if I explained the last rule."

"As you wish."

"During the winter Wyndemere is home to some shall we say guests. This arrangement has been in place since before Nikolas's birth. They are not to be disturbed. This should not a problem since they are camped beyond the grove. However they have occasion to be on other parts of the grounds or the house."

"Like that girl?" Sonny asked already knowing the answer. The question he could not ask was the one he wanted answered the most. 'Why would Nikolas allow gypsies on his grounds?' Sonny was certain that's what the girl was even without being told.

"Yes Elizabeth and I play chess quite often so I'm certain you will see her. However I'm sure she won't be the only one."

"Steven is home then?" he wondered aloud about his childhood friend. Nikolas wondered if the older man would even speak to him now.

"Just last year. You should visit with him."

"Perhaps."

Steven Webber had been labeled many things in his life. The most recent was doctor but none made him more proud than big brother. He had practically raised Elizabeth since their mother's death thirteen years ago. Their father had never bothered with Elizabeth hell he only acknowledged Steven out of necessity.

Watching Elizabeth curled up on a window seat immediately got his attention. She was usually taking him to death especially after spending the day with Stefan. "You're quite tonight."

"I guess I am," she agreed quietly not bothering to look up from her sketchpad. Maybe if she ignored Steven he would go away. 'Or maybe not.' she thought when her brother sat beside her.

"Care to tell me why?" he pressed when Elizabeth seemed to content to ignore him for the remainder of the night.

"Nikolas came home this afternoon."

"So that's what all the commotion was earlier."

Elizabeth shrugged unsure what to say. While part of her was happy, the rest was mostly confused and possibly a little angry. "He brought a woman and her family with him."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Nikolas made things clear before he left."

"That isn't what I meant." he said gently his eyes fixated on Wyndemere. The stone mansion hadn't changed that much in the last few years. If he could only say the same about Nikolas and Elizabeth. "I should have taken you with me when I left. Maybe things would be different."

"Maybe. None of this is your fault."

"No it's our father's. He shouldn't have cheated if he wasn't going to accept the consequences."

"He's a man and you rarely have to face the consequences of your actions," she countered bitterly. Lord Webber had used their mother for years despite being married even after their half-sister was born. During that time Steven and than Elizabeth was born as well. Her brother was both Lord Webber's first-born and his only son. That fact forced the man to acknowledge him. Elizabeth however was a different story. She was all but denied by their father simply because Elizabeth was a girl. "I'm going for a walk. Maybe it'll help me sleep."

"Just... be careful." Steven cautioned knowing his sister would most likely ignore him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Woo hoo! Another chapter down. This one gives some background on Elizabeth. Remember just go with it.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Elizabeth strolled through the woods until she reached a small river. She loved Steven truly she did but there were times he drove her crazy. Like now for instance. The last thing she wanted was to speak about Nikolas especially with him. She didn't want to be reminded of the fact Nikolas would never be hers. It had been difficult enough to hear him say the words.

Logically she knew they could never be together. Their lives were too different for things to work out. Her heart however never received the message. For as long as she could remember Elizabeth loved Nikolas. It was a fact she could neither avoid or deny. Not that Elizabeth had ever tried. Nikolas knew exactly how what she felt for him. While he never encourage her feelings he never hid his either.

It all came to a head one night when Nikolas kissed her. She hadn't expected Nikolas to so gentle but he had been. Years later Elizabeth was still haunted by that chaste kiss and by Nikolas himself. Now that he had returned she wished that she could hate him. It would certainly make watching him with another woman easier. As it was this winter was going to be torture.

A snap of a branch immediately drew Elizabeth from her thoughts. She knew these woods as well as anyone. She knew all about the dangers the things the towns people whispered about and feared. This however was new, different. "Who's there?" she called out in to the darkness.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Jason said stepping out into the small clearing. He had been exploring the woods when he noticed the young girl walking by herself. Deciding this was the perfect opportunity to learn more about her Jason followed her. Now getting a good look he saw that she had changed out of the boy's clothing from earlier. Now Elizabeth was wearing a long flowing skirt in various colors. Jason could see glimpses of her legs from the slit along the side. However it was Elizabeth's top that captured his interests. On the surface the simple white shirt and vest were innocent enough that was until you took a closer look. The sleeves of the shirt were nearly transparent allowing lots of her creamy skin to revealed. The vest was nearly as bad. It was a corset style that was cut just low enough to tease him even further. Perhaps he had figured out why Nikolas's uncle allowed gypsies to camp there.

"You shouldn't be in here." Elizabeth said firmly to the older man. She couldn't believe Stefan was letting strangers wonder around the grounds. Or maybe this was Nikolas's doing. Four years was a long time and maybe he had forgotten the rules.

"Because it's not safe?" the blonde asked slightly amused by the young woman before him.

"Exactly."

Jason let out a humorless laugh at the idea. "You're here. All alone and vulnerable."

"Perhaps." she agreed toying with the ends of her hair. For some reason she couldn't place this man made her very nervous. "But I've lived here half my life. Nothing here is a danger to to me."

"Is that so?" he said his smile turning predatory as he took several steps forward.

The moment was of course broken up not as Jason expected by Nikolas but another young man. "There you are. What are you doing still out? You know Steven worries."

"He worries too much I'm fine." she said brushing of the other man's concern. Johnny Zacchara was one of her closets friends. He was also a little in love with her. Something Elizabeth was still trying to deal with.

"Still I'm under orders to drag you back."

"Johnny."

Johnny shook his head and smiled at his friend. He had heard about Nikolas's return and truly sympathized. Although he couldn't help but secretly wish this would allow her to move on. "I know but humor okay?" he asked taking her hand. Johnny wasn't stupid and he hadn't missed the way the blonde was looking at Elizabeth. He had seen that look countless times before. Some men thought the way she dressed was an invitation for attention. Nothing could be further from the truth. Elizabeth was one of those rare woman who had no clue how beautiful she really was. That combined with her innocence was enough to drive most men crazy. Sighing he realized that he would have to speak with Stefan in the morning. At least the older man would be more reasonable than Steven. Probably. At least that's what he hoped. "Say good night."

"Good night."

"Good night Elizabeth." Jason said watching as the pair left him standing alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan watched as Jason approached the house. It was obvious where the man had been. Turning to his nephew he said, "I see Mr. Morgan has trouble following the rules."

Nikolas rolled his dark eyes not at all surprised by the news. "Jason doesn't follow anyone's rules but his own."

"Yet you brought him to Wyndemere. Care to tell me the reason why?"

"I didn't invite him. I barely tolerate the man. When Sonny mentioned the trip he invited himself along." Nikolas practically growled in frustration. Wyndemere was the one place he felt safe the one place he didn't have to worry. Knowing that made it almost impossible to keep completely in control. His eyes scanned the grounds looking for a distraction when he spotted Elizabeth walking with another man. For a moment his control snapped and every reason he had for walking away forgotten. She was his and how dare some other man touch her. "Who is that?"

"Johnny. I believe Steven met him during his first year of medical school." The older man replied taking great care to keep his tone neutral. He didn't want Nikolas to know how amused he was by seeing Elizabeth and Johnny together. "I believe that they are quite close."

'Of course they are.' Nikolas thought bitterly. He ignored the voice that laughed reminding him this was his own fault. He had been the one stupid enough to leave Elizabeth behind. He should have expected other men to be interested in her. The only real surprise was that Elizabeth wasn't married yet.

They talked on many occasions of her desire to be a mother. They talked of many private things back then. Soft words and even softer touches filled many a winter's night. For a time he even contemplated marrying Elizabeth for himself. Then the accident happened. After that Nikolas wanted her as far from him as possible. He knew it was stupid and selfish. Nikolas knew hurting the only woman he'd ever love wasn't a smart move. His only consolation was Elizabeth would never ever see the monster inside him again.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

omg! I have no idea WTH happened with this chapter. I do know I lost control about halfway though. The upside you get a little Niz goodness.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Elizabeth was thankful that things had been quite the last few weeks. Once the shock of Nikolas's return wore off this essentially returned to normal. The only exception was the guests he brought along as well. The older of the two men seemed pleasant enough. He certainly exuded enough charm to fool most people but not Stefan though. Elizabeth got the strong feeling that the he disliked both men. Jason the younger of the men was harder to figure out. He was very quiet something that seemed strange to her. Then there was the odd feelings she had around him. For reasons she still could not place the man made her nervous. It had gotten bad enough that she tried to avoid him when possible.

Courtney was her biggest problem. Elizabeth was sure the blonde was a normally perfectly decent person. Probably. The thing was she didn't care. Courtney had been nothing but rude to her every time they met. She knew Nikolas would never talk about their past so for a time she was confused as to why. Then Elizabeth realized this was what Nikolas worried so much about. He hadn't wanted her ostracized because of her heritage. At the time she didn't quite get what he was saying but now she did. Except the blonde's behavior didn't bother Elizabeth. Oh she was offended on Nikolas's behalf but otherwise she could ignore Courtney.

Of course staying away from the main house increased her chances of accomplishing this. In some odd stroke of luck both Stefan and Steven had left the estate at the same time. Both men worried what she might do if left to her own devices urge her to stay near the camp.

She didn't mind too much. After all it gave her a chance to sketch uninterrupted well except for Johnny. Ever since her run in with Jason that first night the young man had stayed by her side. Elizabeth had grown used to his presence and at time even welcomed it.

The only down side in her mind was the fact she hadn't seen Nikolas either. Since his return they hadn't had a moment alone. While hurt and angry with the man she still longer for the connection they once had. Although that was looking less and less likely as the days went on.

"Ms Elizabeth?" a familiar male voice called from just outside the wagon. "Are you there?"

She immediately recognized it as Alfred the head butler at Wyndemere. That however only raised more questions. She couldn't imagine any reason why the man would venture all the way down here. Well no reason that was good. Every instinct Elizabeth had told her something was seriously wrong. "What's wrong?"

"It's Master Nikolas. He needs your help."

Once she heard Nikolas's name there was no need for Alfred to go on. No matter what happened between them Elizabeth would always do anything she could to help him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth practically raced up to the house and Nikolas's room. As they moved Alfred took a few moments to explain the situation. It seemed as though Nikolas had once again fell off Sheba of more accurately the horse threw him. The accident resulted in a deep cut along his side. Nothing too serious except the wound was now infected. The stupid man was of course refusing to see the town doctor. Elizabeth understood he hated the man but really this was going too far. He might die if not treated. Which was why he consented to seeing Steven. Proving he had some brains left in that stubborn head of his.

She mentally groaned at the complex situation. Steven was at least two days ride away. That was two days Nikolas might not have at this point. Which for some crazy reason left Nikolas depending on her to save his life. Maybe all those years in the city had cause him to lose his mind. That had to be it because otherwise she was the crazy one for agreeing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas felt disorientated as he struggled to open his eyes. He knew he had to for some reason. He didn't know what the reason was only that it was urgent. However the urge to simply sink back into oblivion was almost too much.

Sometime later Nikolas became more aware of the world around him. The first thing he noticed was a cool wet cloth against his skin. It felt so wonderful that Nikolas couldn't hold back a soft moan. Seconds later he heard a soft feminine voice full of worry. The light sound was pleasant causing him to relax even further. That was until he felt a sharp pain on his left side.

Things had been going fairly well in Elizabeth's opinion until Nikolas began to wake up. Between the fever and disorientation he had no idea what was happening. He only further proved her right by panicking "Shh. Nikolas you have to calm down. I'm not trying to hurt you."

"E... Elizabeth? Is that you? I'm not dreaming." he said forcing his eyes to open. Nikolas almost sighed with relief when he saw that Elizabeth was indeed sitting at his bedside.

"You're not dreaming I promise."

"Good I hate that dream. I still haven't gotten used to waking up without you."

"Nikolas don't say things like that. It's just your fever talking. When you feel better things will go back to normal I promise."

"I don't love her, Liz. How could I she's not you?"

"Shh. Go back to sleep. You're delusional and obviously need the rest."

"I'm thinking clearly for the first time in four years. I'm sorry for everything I did that caused you pain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Courtney listened from the hall she became furious. How dare that nobody try to steal her man? Nikolas was going to be hers and no one especially that gypsy was going to stop her. Not even Nikolas himself.

When he invited her to Wyndemere Courtney had taken it as a sign Nikolas was ready to marry. However nothing could be further from the truth. Ever since stepping on these grounds he had become distant and moody. Darker somehow. The only cause she could find was Elizabeth. Every time the other girl was mentioned Nikolas would tense up. She had hoped the two were enemies however that didn't appear to be the case.

The brunette had to go. That was the only plausible solution Courtney could see. She had tried getting pregnant but Courtney thought Nikolas might be on to her scheme. What other reason would he have for kicking her out of bed?

What she needed was some help. Jason immediately sprang to mind. Her brother's friend wasn't above breaking rules. If anything the man lived for it. Jason had proven to be invaluable to her bother's operation over the last few years. Something Courtney planned to take full advantage of now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat by Nikolas's bed and fought the urge to cry. She thought he would never say such sweet thing to her again but know it was only because of an illness broke her heart. Her only salvation would be that Nikolas didn't remember his ramblings. It was certainly possible given his high fever. The wound wasn't as bad as she originally feared. Once Elizabeth cleaned it up she was relived to see it looked worse than it was.

It was surprising how much she remember from occasionally helping Steven. She knew her brother would be proud of job she had done. He had always urged her to do something anything beyond her current life. The problem was her one true dream was impossible to have. Not because of time or circumstance but because of the man who shared it. Ugh. There were times she wanted to kill Nikolas. Ironic considering she had spent the better part of the last day saving his life.

Maybe just maybe Johnny was right and she should move on. Of course when Johnny said that he meant move on with him. Something that wasn't unimaginable. She certainly felt some affection for the other man. What's more he knew about her feelings for Nikolas. Johnny knew she would never feel as deeply as she did for him. In fact he didn't seem to be bothered by the fact. Elizabeth knew he would treat her with respect and that they would be equals within their marriage. And children. That was something they both agreed on. She knew he would be an excellent father. In fact the only reason she hadn't encourage Johnny was lying before her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She has to to be stopped." Courtney demanded the moment Jason let her into his room.

"What are you talking about?"

"That... gypsy girl... Elizabeth she has to be stopped. I want you to stop her."

Jason sighed and ran a hand over his face. It was times like these he wondered if Courtney was insane. Not that he would ever say anything aloud. Sonny wasn't infamous for his temper for nothing after all. "I thought she was taking care of Nikolas."

"She is and that's the problem."

"You do realize you can't marry a dead man right?" he asked although he felt that much would have been obvious to even Courtney.

"Of course I do but if that girl keeps hanging around there might not be a wedding."

"Just start at the beginning."

"She's done something to Nikolas." the blonde woman insisted hysterically. "He was talking about how he dreams about her. He practically admitted to loving her."

"What exactly is the problem?" Jason asked not seeing the issue. Nikolas's high fever was mostly likely the cause of his ramblings even if he did desire Elizabeth. Courtney's reaction to what Nikolas said however could be trouble.

"What... what is the problem? That girl wants my man."

"Probably but that doesn't mean anything. Not unless you do something stupid. Just let Elizabeth take care of Nikolas and then I'll handle her."

"She's going to ruin my plan. I worked for years to get a rich and powerful man like Nikolas."

"I know but you have to trust me. The only one who is going to mess your plan up is you." he pointed out gently hoping that she would see the truth in what he was saying.

"Fine but you had better be right." she pouted finally calming down. If Jason promised to handle it Courtney believed him. It was his job to handle her family's problems after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

For the moment Steven Webber looked every bit of the gentleman he was supposed to be. When his father Jeff had demanded his presence, Steven nearly refused. He hated the man almost as much as he hated the man's wife and daughter. Both were spoiled and selfish disgusting Steven and fueling his anger further. In the end, he reluctantly agreed to the short visit.

At least Elizabeth was not with him this time. The two women made their mission to torment his sister. During her last visit, it had gotten to the point Steven lost his temper, something that rarely happened. Elizabeth was the one thing that could immediately sent him off.

That is why he was happy to be away from Wyndemere. While he was pleased, Nikolas had returned home it also brought back his anger. Steven understood even agreed with his friend that is to a point. However, the younger man had crushed Elizabeth.

Maybe it would have been different if Nikolas returned alone. Instead, he brought a woman with him as well. A woman who was the opposite of Elizabeth in every way.

"I'm sorry our little party is boring you." Sarah said from the study doorway. Steven had spent most of his visit holed up in the the small room.

"Go away Sarah. Nothing about you interests me."

"Even a note from that little mongrel?"

Steven snatched the note barly looking at Sarah. It was easier to ignore the girl whenever possible. Mostyly because it kept him from killing the blonde. "I'd watch my tone if I were you Sarah."

"Is that so? Well you are not me. That bitch shouldn't exist and neither should you."

"Ah but I do. That means when Jeff dies I get everything. You may want to remember that the next time you insult my sister."

"I'm your sister."

"As you have pointed out several times, our sharing a father doesn't make us family. Or does that only apply to Elizabeth? I though as much. Now hand me the note and leave."

"I hate you. I wish you were never born." she yelled stomping out of the room like a spoiled child.

"Stupid girl." Steven mumbled shaking his head at Sarah's antics. Apparently, the girl was going to have to learn the hard way.

For the moment, all of his attention was on the note in his hands. Immediately all Steven's anger drained away. In its place was worry. Not just for Nikolas but Elizabeth as well. He had to get back to Wyndemere before all hell busted lose. Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is Nikolas feeling better?"

"I suppose so. His fever is down and he isn't any worse."

"That's good I suppose. Courtney will be pleased. She's been very worried about Nikolas."

Courtney was the last thing Elizabeth wanted to hear about. The other woman had been a constant presence the last few days. Seeing her worry over Nikolas put Elizabeth on edge. Very reluctantly, she had to admit she was jealous of the blonde. Jealous enough to do something stupid.

She had always considered Nikolas hers and unlike her mother, she didn't share. Her feelings were further fueled by Nikolas's fevered pleas. It took most of her control not to give in.

The rest was expended on not cursing a certain blonde. Elizabeth may be more educated than most people she knew but in the end, she was still just a gypsy.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Steven should be home any day."

"Good. You've handled things so well but I know you were probably scared."

"Yeah. Nikolas has been a good friend."

"Oh I think he is more than that." Jason murmured running a hand up her arm. He paused for a moment before continuing to cup her cheek. "In fact I was hoping we could be good friends too."

"Wh... What?"

"Well pretty soon, Nikolas is going to be occupied with Courtney. And trust me you don't want to cross her. So perhaps I could take his place."

"You want me to be your whore."

"Very blunt Elizabeth but essentially yes. Shh." he said pressing a finger to her lips when Elizabeth tried to speak. "Don't answer me yet. Take a few days to think about it."

"I don't need a few minutes Mr. Morgan. My answer will always be no."

"You don't want to cross me little girl." he said grabbing her roughly.

"And maybe you shouldn't underestimate me."

From the darkened hallway, a pair of brown eyes burned with anger at the scene as Jason stormed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas lay almost spent from his short trip into the hall. However, the exhaustion was well worth the knowledge he gained. He had never gotten along with Jason. In fact most of the time Nikolas was content to ignore the man. All that had changed in a few moments.

He had always worried how Elizabeth's her heritage would affect people's perception. The fear compounded after meeting Sarah Webber. The young woman was selfish and self absorbed everything Nikolas hated. And exactly the type of person he wanted to protect the woman he loved from.

Love. The emotions flooded through him unexpectedly. Nikolas didn't doubt that Elizabeth returned his love. He could feel it in her tender menstruation. If only she believed of his love in return.

Bringing Courtney here was a stupid mistake Nikolas knew that going in. However, the blonde was controllable. Jason was his real concern. The man was dangerous enough in the city. Nikolas had heard the rumors about Sonny's right hand man. Nothing warned him of the scene in the hall.

Just days before Nikolas had been willing to let Elizabeth go. Oh, he wasn't happy about it but he would have done so. He would have stood by and watch her build a life with Johnny. All that had changed with this last incident.

He was possessive by nature. A trait his uncle often encouraged. It was natural instinct the older man insisted. A man of his postion should get the things he wanted. Nikolas finally agreed with Stefan. Elizabeth was his. There was little point in denying it any longer. Getting her to admit it would be a challenge. One he welcomed eagerly. Her spirit was part of what drew him. But first Jason would have to be dealt with.

"You should be resting." Elizabeth said gently crossing the room to join him on the bed. Even she could Nikolas still wasn't well.

"I am fine Elizabeth. You've done a good job."

"Perhaps. Still I wish Steven was here."

"There's nothing your brother or anyone can do for me." he insisted as his voice deepened. The hunger was not new only more pressing. Nikolas knew he needed to eat and soon. He should have done so already. It would speed up his healing dramatically. "You should rest."

"I will once you're better."

"I'm well enough." Nikolas said while drawing her closer. Elizabeth's sent was teasing him creating a whole new ache. Long forgotten memories tempted him. They also reminded him that the potential of harming Elizabeth was great.

"You're shaking Nikolas. Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong no." he denied placing a light kiss to her neck. She immediately titled her head giving him better access. Elizabeth was so soft and he knew just as willing. "So hungry." he whimpered the words sounding strange even to his own ears.

"I trust you Nikolas I always have."

Her trust meant everything to him. It was the foundation of their relationship. Another soft kiss was fallowed by a lick. He was rewarded with a moan from Elizabeth. Pleased by her reaction Nikolas nipped the creamy skin. He nearly expected her to pull away but she surprised him. Elizabeth threaded her fingers through his dark hair holding him close. The move sealed his decision.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

I can't believe this one is nearly over. Just one more little wrap up chapter and its over. Finally. I hope you enjoy.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Six**

As Courtney watched Nikolas and Elizabeth, she was barely able to contain her anger. They were so focused on each other that didn't notice her standing in the doorway. She stood watching Nikolas kiss the younger girl's neck. From her reaction this wasn't the first time the pair had been this intimate.

The only thing Courtney could think of was how that tramp was trying to steal her man away. Well she wasn't going to stand back and allow it to happen. Nikolas was going to be hers and only hers. She didn't care what Jason said she wasn't going to allow this to continue any longer. And who knows with Elizabeth out of the way Nikolas had no reason not to propose marriage. Her plan was perfect that is as long as Jason cooperated. Which he would of course if he wanted to live.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first rush of blood filled his senses much like a drug. It felt so good, so right Nikolas forgot all the reasons he vowed never to do this again. However, unlike the last time he was in complete control of himself.

For an instant, Nikolas drifted back to the first time they ended up this way. It wasn't long after his accident one that should have killed him. When he awoken Stefan calmly explained exactly how he survived. Nikolas never imagined his uncle was the monster in the woods everyone whispered about. He didn't understand then, not truly, not until he nearly killed Elizabeth. That moment cemented his decision to push her away.

A soft helpless moan drew him back to the present. Elizabeth was clinging to his shoulders her hair surrounding them both. He could feel her soft body starting to shake from his actions. Carefully Nikolas pulled away his sharp fangs almost immediately disappearing. He paused closing the small wounds with several swipes of his tongue. "Shh. You're safe," he said trying to sooth Elizabeth when she whimpered. "You're mine now Liz. Do you understand?"

"Yours." she repeated in a voice that only confirmed to Nikolas she didn't. That wouldn't do at all. He needed her to accept how things were going to be.

"Mine." he repeated firmly. "Forever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was filled with awkward silence as Steven checked Nikolas over. He almost couldn't believe the scene he had walked in on. Almost. Four years ago, it wouldn't have been unusual to find his sister and Nikolas together. Maybe that's why Steven wasn't completely shocked. That didn't mean he was happy about the situation. "You look better. Almost well in fact. From Elizabeth's note I... well I expected you to be much worse."

Nikolas knew what Steven wasn't saying aloud. In fact, the accusatory look on his face said it all. "She took great care of me."

"I'm sure she did." he scoffed back. It was taking everything in him not to snap at Nikolas. The trouble was Elizabeth bore just as much responsibility for the intimate scene he walked in on. And something in Nikolas's eyes told him it wasn't going to be an unusual occurrence. Steven had to wonder what that meant for Courtney Matthews.

"What do you want me to say Steven?"

"I wish I knew," the older man admitting almost to himself. "She's my sister Nikolas."

"And I love her. It will be different this time I promise." Nikolas promised carefully. He didn't need Steven's approval to be with Elizabeth. However, he knew she would want her brother's consent. And for the moment that meant not antagonizing his friend.

"I want to believe you, especially since I know how much Elizabeth still loves you but there's the matter of your guests."

Nikolas suddenly became very serious. He hadn't forgotten about the scene he witnessed in the hall. "Ms. Matthews and her brother will be gone by tomorrow."

"And Mr. Morgan?"

"He will not be accompanying them."

Steven shook his head and ran a hand through his curly hair. Damn Nikolas for ever coming back to Wyndemere. "I didn't need to know that. I shouldn't know something like that."

"Jason left me no choice." he defended calmly. "He cornered Elizabeth in the hall and grabbed her... I cannot let him leave here."

"No you choose not to."

"Yes I choose not to let a violent and dangerous man back out into the world. I don't see the problem Steven."

"You wouldn't." Steven mumbled knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth walked slowly through the forest half in a daze. Nikolas truly wanted her. It hadn't been just his fever talking the last few days. He had meant every word. Something she was still trying to accept the fact hours later.

When Steven arrived, the two men immediately shooed her out. She paced the halls for several tense moments before fleeing. Elizabeth didn't want to know what was happening in Nikolas's room. Steven was likely to not be happy with this new development. At least she thought so. Her world was so mixed up Elizabeth didn't know much of anything anymore.

"Nice night for a walk." Jason said from a slightly secluded spot. He smiled when Elizabeth jumped at the sound of his voice. She really was a delectable little thing too bad she had to die.

"I suppose so," she said edging away from the blonde man. Elizabeth didn't trust Jason or his motives.

"Nikolas tire of your amusements?"

"What... What are you talking about?"

"Come now Elizabeth." he tisked taking several steps towards her. "There's no need to play innocent with me. Courtney saw the two of you together."

"She saw us together."

"Indeed and she was quiet upset about the whole thing. Of course I tried to convince her that this is how the world works but I'm afraid she was insistent."

"About what?" she asked confused by Jason's half speak.

"That you die of course. I really wish you had taken me up on my offer but this will do nicely for revenge."

"You're insane both of you."

"I prefer to think of it as determined. Now come along nicely," he said grabbing one of her arms tightly.

"Or what you'll kill me?" she snapped back struggling against Jason's hold.

"Such fire. I can see what amuses Nikolas. This doesn't have to be painful unless you want it to be."

"I believe that will be enough." Nikolas said stepping out of the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I believe that will be enough." Nikolas said stepping out of the shadows.

"Someone looks well and here I was concerned about your injury."

"I'm sure you were Mr. Morgan," he said stepping between Jason and Elizabeth. Nikolas had been angry before but now he was furious. How dare this nobody threaten Elizabeth at all let alone on his property? He barely contained his anger long enough to ask her, "Shouldn't you be packing?"

"You were serious about that?" she asked half-surprised by his insistence. She should have known Nikolas wasn't playing with her. Elizabeth had to assume his talk with Steven went well.

"Elizabeth you know that I was. Go on Mr. Morgan and I need to have a little talk."

Her eyes slid from Nikolas to the blonde man before her. He was still filled with arrogance and Elizabeth almost felt bad for the man. Almost. She couldn't forget that he had been about to kill her. Elizabeth left quietly suddenly feeling the urge to speak with her brother.

"Now where were we?" Nikolas asked impatiently once they were all alone. "I remember you were about to explain a few things to me. Like the fact Courtney ordered you to kill Elizabeth."

Jason at least had to sense to look nervous about the situation. "Look it isn't what you think."

"I highly doubt that. I know all about you and about Sonny's illegal dealings but before tonight I didn't care."

Jason was stunned by the news. Nikolas had always appeared to be straight-laced and uptight. "You... you didn't?"

"Why would I? The Cassadine do not always operate on the right side of the law. I could even overlook your... private dealings with Courtney." Nickolas nearly laughed at the look on the other man's face. Clearly, he did not think anyone knew about their trysts when in truth nearly everyone did. It was something of a joke with his circle of friends. "What I won't tolerate is murder on my land. Unless of course I'm the one doing the killing."

"You? Nikolas I hate to be blunt but your a soft and to be honest weak. I doubt you have the stomach for violence."

"Is that so?" he chuckled menacingly. "Care to test your theory?"

"What do you mean?"

"My uncle warned you about this grove as did Elizabeth I am sure," he said pausing to build the tension. "You know the townspeople say a monster lives here."

"People can be stupid."

"I have to agree but they also happen to be right."

"If you're trying to scare me it won't work." Jason replied shaking his head. He wasn't worried about Nikolas. After all bigger and better men had tried to intimidate him. So far, none had succeeded.

"What a shame. Fear gives blood such an interesting taste," he said casually enjoying the way Jason's eyes widened. It seemed as if the man was finally getting a clue. The small amount of blood he had taken from Elizabeth earlier had just taken the edge off his hunger. Something he was reminded of by his lengthening fangs. Nikolas knew the moment Jason saw them. Fear consumed Jason's body and he immediately noticed. "I thought you weren't scared of me?"

"This must be some kind of trick. It can't be real. I've seen you go out during the day."

"Ahh. My little secret. Or rather the gypsy's secret." he said pulling out the small medallion necklace he always wore. "Elizabeth made this for me several years ago. Much like her grandmother made one for my uncle. It is the main reason why they camp here during the winter. Protection for protection."

Jason took several steps back trying to figure out a plan. No matter what Nikolas said, he was he dangerous. "I wasn't going to hurt Elizabeth I swear. Courtney needed to believe that I had is all."

"I don't believe you and even if I did... well you know my secret. I can't let you live."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's going to kill Jason." Elizabeth said staring out the window. She hadn't been able to tear eyes away from where she left Nikolas. It was difficult to know what he was doing even more not to do anything. She hated Jason more than almost anyone but Elizabeth wasn't sure she wished the man dead.

"I know Elizabeth. What would you have me do? Stop him?" Steven asked scoffing at the idea. Very few people on this planet would get by with telling Nikolas no. In fact, Elizabeth might be the only one. Which was probably one of the reasons he sent her away. The other of course was the carnage he was about to cause.

"I doubt Nikolas is in the mood to listen to reason."

"You're right about that. He's furious and I can't blame him."

"Men." she mumbled gathering up most of her art supplies. Part of her still couldn't believe Nikolas was serious. It was as if all her dream were coming true at the same time. The problem was she scared it was just that. A dream. "Steven are you okay with this?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I know how much you love Nikolas and I remember how things used to be between the two of you."

"But?"

"But... he ran away the last time the two of you got this close."

Elizabeth bit her lip nervously. She couldn't deny Steven was partially right. "Do you think he'll run again?"

"Before all this maybe but he's changed the last few days. Nikolas saw Jason grab you and I think it woke him up to some things."

"He wants to marry me."

"I know Lizzie. He asked for my blessing earlier."

"Did u give it?"

"Yeah. Not that saying no would have stopped him." Steven joked before growing serious. "You know I'm happy for u right?"

"I know Steven."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly dawn by the time Nikolas returned to his bed. After taking care of Jason, he moved on to Courtney. He had at one point been willing to allow the girl to live. After all, she meant little to him but Jason had of course changed all that. Now none of the people would accompanied him would ever leave Wyndemere. Not that anyone would be aware of that fact.

His last task before coming to bed was sending out a coach. The driver was under strict orders and Nikolas fully expected them to be obeyed. In a day or two, he would receive word that the Corinthos siblings and Jason had been ambushed. Even though there would be no bodies, the authorities would soon conclude the three were dead. Just like, he planned.

He moved silently across the dark room not bothering to light a candle. With his extra abilities, he did not have much use for them anyways. It didn't mean he couldn't be surprised on occasion though.

Nikolas had been so preoccupied with his plan he hadn't noticed the dress lying across a chair. Or the art supplies scattered on the table. Or even the small brunette lying in his bed. Immediately everything else was forgotten. All he could think about was the fact Elizabeth was lying in his bed. She trusted him enough to follow his request. It was something a few days ago, he would have thought impossible.

Fighting back a yawn Nikolas stripped off his cloths. Despite the growing ache, he felt he knew he didn't have the time. Nikolas planned to get a few hours sleep before his wedding. Father Coats was expected just after breakfast. As he drifted off, he briefly wondered if he should have told Elizabeth. Perhaps but he knew she would eventually forgive him. After all, he planned for their marriage to last forever.

~THE END~


End file.
